Problem: $\left(-7x - 6\right)\left(3x - 1\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -7x \cdot \left(3x - 1\right) - 6 \cdot \left(3x - 1\right)$ $= \left( -7x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -7x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -21x^2 + \left( -7x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -21x^2 + \left( 7x - 18x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -21x^2 - 11x + \left( -6 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -21x^2 - 11x + 6$